


Blood of the Wolf

by Snakebite



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alpha!Emma, Alpha!Gunji, Alpha!Keisuke, Alpha!Kiriwar, Alpha!Motomi, Alpha!Shiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta!Nano, Beta!Takeru, Drug Use, Drugs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Akira, Omega!Arbitro, Omega!Gwen, Omega!Kau, Omega!Rin, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebite/pseuds/Snakebite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS</p><p>Set in an Omegaverse AU, where all the characters are either teachers or students at Toshima University. When Akira reached puberty, he found out to his horror that he was an omega, even though he was always certain he was an alpha. When he decides to move away from home and create a new life at a new university, will things go his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> An AU for Togainu no Chi, set in a modern university with Omegaverse theme; hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and reviews!  
> Warnings: For later chapters that will have violence, possible gore, graphic sex, knotting, mating/heat cycle, male x male. There will be many different pairings, you'll just have to wait and see!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of, nor any of the characters of Togainu no Chi; the only characters I own will be the filler OCs I create. Also it's been a while since I last played the game so I'll try my best to avoid OOCing the characters; if someone seems to be too different from the original design, please let me know so I can try and fix it!
> 
> Note: This is also posted on FanFiction under my alias 'Snakebite Virus'.

The taste of rain was heavy upon the air, dark clouds shrouding the sky in grays and muddy browns and threatening to unleash a hellish storm. Dark turquoise eyes turned upwards to look at the sky above, lips twisting in a wry grimace as though the darkness was the foreshadowing to the man's future. Hands fumbling around for the zipper of his black bomber jacket, Akira quickly zipped it up over his orange shirt to keep his warmth close to his body before continuing on down the dark and dingy road.

Toshima University, the leading post-secondary school in the country and widely known for its highly academic classes that catered to both alphas and omegas alike. However, unlike most universities, it was situated in the country side; far from sight and the distractions of daily life. The only road leading to the school was a long abandoned street, lined by threatening trees that created the manmade forest that surrounded the school to completely cut it off from the rest of the world around it.

It was here, in this god-forsaken landscape, that Akira planned to make a new beginning for himself. Away from the gossip of everyday life, he knew if he wanted to truly escape his past, this was the place to do so.

Breath started to puff up from his mouth as the weather grew that much colder. Rubbing his hands together before stuffing them in his pockets, the young adult quickly hurried his pace so that he could hopefully get to the university before night came - though it was hard to tell with this weather whether it was actually day or night.

Eventually the sight of Toshima University came into view. It was a brilliant building, huge and glorious in all its splendour even though nearly the entire thing was shrouded by the large trees surrounding it. It was a massive labyrinth of brick, stone, marble, and highly exaggerated gargoyles carved into the rooftop here and there. A massive iron gate stood at the entrance to the grounds, and when Akira finally came upon it he found the gates rusted and worn as if not used in a long time.

Looking around, he couldn't see any easy way into the university, and so he took to simply pushing on the iron with his shoulder and arms. Miraculously, it moved with little effort and soon he was inside, closing the gate behind him as he went.

Heaving a sigh, he leaned back against the gate for a moment to catch his breath from the long walk here and saw it was still quite a stretch to the front doors of the university. Hands fell on jean-covered knees as he hunched over, the heavy weight of his black backpack against his back feeling awkward and bulky. Readjusting the straps on his shoulders, he combed back his dark grey hair out of his eyes before he took the look journey up to the front doors, thankfully making it just as the first drops of rain began to hit the pavement.

Outside, the school had looked dark and abandoned, but as soon as he was inside the front doors he found it to be completely opposite of his first impression. Males and females alike were hustling up and down the halls that were much more clean and modern than what the outside portrayed, groups gathered here and there for conversations while others were busy talking while moving their belongings into their assigned dorm rooms. The older teen released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, straightening his back as he watched the people moving about before finally venturing further inside.

He had come from an orphanage in a small town, where everyone knew your name and you knew all of theirs. It was... a welcome sight, to put it simply, to actually be surrounded by strangers for the first time in his life. He walked down one of the hallways aimlessly for a while before finally deciding he too should look for his dorm room; in this large of a campus, he didn't know yet how long it would take him to find it. Best start while it was still daytime.

Shrugging his backpack off of his shoulders, he opened a small pouch along the side of it and tugged out a small piece of paper, upon which was written: "SA-330". Realizing he most likely had already gone the wrong way he quickly made his way back to the main entrance where he found a large bulletin with a map of the campus. Many people were gathered around it, all looking for their own rooms, and Akira had to reluctantly squeeze in with them in order to find his room.

The mixed scents instantly set his senses on fire, even if he did not outwardly display it. The strong odour of the powerful and oppressive alphas, along with the softer perfume of the submissive omegas. The mere thought of it caused him to frown ever so slightly, before he shook the thought of it away and mapped his route to his new room.

Extracting himself from the crowd, he turned in the opposite direction of the hallway he had first ventured down and moved towards the south dormitories.

"Oi, move out of the way!" came a sudden cry, making Akira raise his head just seconds before something hard slammed into his shoulder and sent him stumbling back. He could hear the pounding of feet running away shortly after the collision, followed by a female's scream as she too became a victim of the runner. Akira twisted his head around to see who had run into him, but all he saw was a flash of blue hair and a leather jacket and pants before the unknown culprit disappeared into a side room.

He stared at the door for a while longer before he turned and continued on his path, deciding it wasn't worth it to start an argument with someone on the first day.

The further the grey-haired teen headed into the school, the more he began to realize how large the school really was. The labyrinth seemed to go on forever, all sorts of side hallways and stairwells leading away from the main hallway to take you to yet another location in the school. Thankfully the occasional sign hanging from the ceiling lead Akira to the right location: the Southern Alpha Dormitories, or just SA for short.

Once up on the third floor, it didn't take him long to find his room: 330. Just as he was about to reach for his door handle, a sudden commotion further down the hall caused him to look up and see what the fuss was all about.

The crowd of onlookers briefly covered the scene from Akira's line of sight until they fell backwards as a male was suddenly thrown onto the ground in the now empty space. Towering above him was a lithe and lanky man, a red jacket haphazardly thrown on his torso and left open to reveal surprisingly prominent muscles. Blond hair jutted out from under the hood he wore, falling across his face and almost masking it completely from sight. Metallic jingling could be heard as he stepped forwards, and Akira noticed several silver dog tags wrapped around one of the belts he wore around his hips.

Perhaps the most obvious feature of the stranger was the crazed smile on the man's face, revealing white teeth in a most bloodthirsty manner.

"Pl-please! I told you, I don't have any tags!" the man on the floor screamed, cowering as the assailant suddenly leaned down and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"And I'm saying, ya do!" the blond haired man snarled, grotesque laughter leaving his mouth shortly after he had pulled the victim high enough up for him to start a thrashing on his face. Garbled screams left the victim as his face was punched repeatedly, and even when his blood started to splatter up onto the face of the blond man, the attack wouldn't cease.

It stopped only when a large male suddenly prowled into the middle of the chaos, a massive beast of a man with short black hair and a scar across the front of his brow. In his hand he held a heavy teaching pointer - which seemed much bigger than normal - which he used to crack upside the head of the blond man.

"Gyaaaaaa- haa!" the blond cried in surprise, finally releasing his victim who dropped like a sack of rocks onto the floor, his only movement coming from the occasional muscle spasm.

"Aa-ah! You're always ruinin' my fun, old man!" the murderous teen snarled, dragging a hand across his face to wipe up the splattered blood before bringing it back to his mouth to lick up.

Akira watched the exchange for a while, but eventually took to turning away from the grotesque scene in hopes to ignore it completely. Opening his door, he quickly entered his dorm room before shutting it behind him. Once it was quiet he realized his heart was still pounding from the short exchange he had witnessed; was it simply his nature to feel uncomfortable, and even slightly fearful, when it came to the violence issued by the alphas? Pressing the palm of his hand into his forehead and closing his eyes, he shook away his nerves and regained his composure before opening his eyes once more to take stock of his room.

It was a decent sized room, with two twin-sized beds - one on each side of the room - as well as a desk to accompany each bed. Heaving a sigh, Akira slowly walked over to the bed that was on the left side of the room and threw his bag onto the ground before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. This is what he wanted: the life of an alpha. Only as an alpha would he be able to escape the harsh realities of life and settle into a lifestyle where everyone would just leave him alone. Yet still he couldn't shake the unnerved feelings he still had from witnessing the brutal beating given by the blond haired man, who could only be an alpha himself.

Eyes closed, Akira didn't realize he had drifted into a light sleep until he heard the opening of his door, awakening him and quickly causing him to open his eyes and sit up. _Must be my roommate_ , he thought to himself, casting a quick glance outside the window that was located between the two beds. The clouds had cleared up, showing the sky as dusk.

"Oh, hello. I didn't realize my roommate was already here," the other boy muttered awkwardly, shuffling back and forth in front of the door for a moment before proceeding further in to the room to throw his own things onto his bed. Akira merely closed his eyes once again and rubbed them with his hands to clear the sleep out of his mind. He didn't pay much attention to the stranger - not until he suddenly gasped and said something most unexpected.

"Akira?"

Instant dread filled the grey-haired teen as he took his hands away from his eyes and looked for the first time at his roommate. Gentle brown eyes with messy brown hair, a white t-shirt pulled over a long-sleeved black shirt and blue coveralls to match. Everything about him screamed 'plain', but that face was one Akira wouldn't soon forget.

"That is you, isn't it? I can't believe this!" Keisuke breathed happily as he saw a small flash of recognition in Akira's eyes, even if he didn't show it on the rest of his face.

Keisuke, Akira's childhood friend and also a child from the same orphanage that Akira had come from. Someone from Akira's past - a past that he had come to the university in the first place to escape.


	2. Confession

"Kei... suke?" Akira muttered in shock, his dulled eyes growing wide as he stared at the man before him in disbelief. A quiet but audible grunt of surprise left him as his childhood friend suddenly threw himself from his bed and onto Akira, tackling him in a tight hug as they both fell back onto the bed.

"Akira! I can't believe it's you!" the brunet exclaimed, finally releasing his hug so that he could raise his upper body and stare down at Akira. A broad grin was plastered across his face, and though he fidgeted slightly in embarrassment, he couldn't help but stare. "It's been almost two years, hasn't it?" he finally murmured, eyes growing slightly hazy as his mind drifted back to when they had last seen each other.

_No..._ Akira thought before he pushed himself onto his elbows and pushed at Keisuke's chest to shove him off of him. His friend eventually moved, but settled upon the bed beside him at a distance just far enough away so their shoulders wouldn't be touching. An awkward silence stretched between them as the grey-haired teen thought of what he should say to him, how he could explain this situation. He stared at the ground in front of him and didn't look up once, even when he felt Keisuke staring intently at him the entire time.

"You just left without saying anything... I was so worried," Keisuke was the first one to break the tension, brows furrowing with worry as he leaned forwards to take a look at Akira's covered face. "What have you been doing this whole time? Where have you been living?" he asked, his voice rising with excitement with each question he asked.

Akira didn't give him any answers at first, his mind still reeling from the fact he had met someone from his past at his new school.

"Why... are you here?" Keisuke finally murmured in confusion, a question that would finally pull a reaction out of the apathetic man. Akira twitched uncomfortably; he knew what his friend meant. Releasing a sigh, he stood up from his bed and crouched down to root around in his bag. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed the silver canister and pulled it out of his bag before throwing it at the man on his bed. Keisuke raised his hand just in time to grab the can before it hit his face before lowering it and rolling it over so he could read the label.

"Heat Suppressant... with Alpha Pheromone?" he read aloud, frowning for a second before it hit him and he raised his head in surprise.

"I left because I couldn't stand being labelled as something I know I am not. A label that restricted me with what I could or couldn't do," Akira muttered, turning his head away so he didn't have to look at the shocked expression of his once best friend. "Coming to a school in the middle of nowhere, where no one knows my name... It was the only way I could live my life as an alpha and finally be free of my omega restrictions."

"Ah..." was Keisuke's only response as he turned his head back down once again to look at the canister that was resting in his hands.

"That's why I need you to not tell anyone about this," he stated firmly, reaching over and grabbing the canister back out of Keisuke's hands before dropping it back into his bag and zipping it shut.

The two boys had grown up in an orphanage together in a small town where no one was a stranger. For a time when they were young it seemed as though their only problems in life was their lack of family. But when the boys reached the age of puberty, everything changed. Boys that used to be friends would suddenly turn on each other, simply because one was an alpha and the other was an omega. Omegas were shunned and dominated by the alphas of the group, to the point of physical, mental, and even sexual abuse. Keisuke reached puberty first, and when he had found out that he was an alpha he knew it was only a matter of time before Akira became an alpha as well. So they continued to hang out with one another, as close as friends as they could be.

But when Akira had reached puberty he had had the horrifying experience of finding out he was not an alpha, but an omega instead. His world turned upside down; suddenly he became the victim of the alphas of the orphanage. Even Keisuke, who tried to mask his feelings, looked at Akira in a new and different way.

Eventually the grey-haired teen had had enough, and had left the orphanage without ever telling anyone. He simply disappeared, never to be seen again. For nearly two years he tried to live on his own, but found it to be much more difficult than he thought it would be; and it was all because he was an omega, not an alpha. Finally he had had enough, and decided he would make his own future and change the fate that had been so harshly dealt to him. Coming from a small town, not much information ever came their way. However, one day he heard about a new drug that had been created in the city. It was a drug that was supposed to be able to suppress the heat cycle of an omega as well as inject their body with alpha pheromones, so to the outside world they were simply another alpha.

After travelling to the city Akira had found the drug and discovered that it indeed cloaked him as an alpha to the unaware population. From there he had decided to come to Toshima University, where he could start a new life by learning things about society he had been unable to learn previously as an omega. From there he could become the alpha he so desperately craved, and live a life without boundaries and restrictions.

Letting out another bothered sigh, Akira sat down next to Keisuke with his turquoise eyes trained on the ground beneath.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone," Keisuke finally spoke up, jolting Akira from his thoughts and breaking the awkward tension between them. "What are friends for, right?" he then smiled at his friend, brown eyes glistening with happiness at being able to reunite with him once more. Suddenly getting up, the brunet stretched his arms up to loosen his muscles before turning his head down to look at Akira once more.

"Anyway, looks like it's almost time for supper!" he spoke cheerfully, as though the melancholy of the room just seconds earlier had never existed. Reaching down, he grabbed one of Akira's wrists before pulling him out of the room and back into the hall.

Keisuke managed to drag him for quite a ways before Akira was able to shake him off, insisting he could walk on his own. He followed his estranged friend down the hallway, eyes briefly glancing over the spot where the attack had occurred earlier that day. It looked like someone had cleaned up the blood that had splattered all over the place.

Exiting the main hallway, they proceeded down two flights of stairs to the main floor, before taking a bunch of detours down several side halls to arrive at the dining hall. Massive oak doors were wide open, revealing the dozens upon dozens of tables inside, as well as the hundreds of chairs that were almost all already filled to capacity with students. At the far end was the cafeteria, and Akira could already smell the different kinds of delicious foods that were being prepared in there.

However, there was a problem. He could already smell the stench, and looking upwards he silently read the sign that was above the doors: Alpha Dining Hall. Keisuke strode confidently into the hall and Akira had no choice but to follow him with the same air of confidence... Even if he internally cringed as soon as he stepped through the doors. The overwhelming smell of alpha pheromones called to his omega body, causing him to grow slightly weak in the knees. He could feel the pit of his stomach grow hot, and had to quickly try and block out his senses to stop the desire to mate that was starting to burn deep inside him.

Taking deep breaths now through his mouth instead of his nose, he quickly caught up to Keisuke who had stopped several feet ahead to look back at his friend worriedly. Thankfully he didn't say anything, and instead just continued straight to the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Keisuke asked, his chestnut eyes roving over the menu.

"Omurice," was Akira's direct answer as he grabbed for the dish, and when he looked sideways he saw that Keisuke was staring right at him. "What?"

"Nothing... Just glad to see nothing's changed," Keisuke laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in embarrassment before he took himself a bowl of sukiyaki. Taking their food with them they struggled for a while before they were able to find an empty table at the far end of the dining hall. Relief flooded through Akira when he was able to sit down and fully engross himself in the smell of his food, which completely overpowered the smell of alphas permeating the air around him.

They were almost finished their food when Akira suddenly sensed a change of atmosphere around him and looked up see what had the alphas in a stir.

Their hungry eyes were turned to the entrance of the dining hall where a large, slender man stood. Black hair hung in wisps down around his head and flowed across his face as well, where crimson eyes stared out from pale skin. He wore completely black clothes, a t-shirt with leather pants and a leather jacket to match. Atop his defined chest were two glinting crosses that seemed a strange contrast to his otherwise dark attributes.

The alphas already in the dining hall began whispering excitedly to one another as the man slowly slunk into the room, moving with such fluid ease it was almost impossible to believe he was moving his legs at all. What caught Akira's attention next was the flow of people that followed the man into the room, including the blond-haired male he had seen earlier that day beating the shit out of a student.

"Who's that?" Akira murmured to Keisuke, turning his attention away from the strange group of people and back to the man in black, who had already made his way to the front of the room. He didn't head to where the food was, instead he sat at a table that had been vacated only seconds earlier when the current occupants had seen him coming.

Keisuke looked up from his soup, and turned his eyes to see who it was Akira was looking at. When he saw the man in black, his eyes went wide for a second before he looked back down at his food.

"That?" he muttered quietly, finishing the food in his mouth before turning his gaze to look Akira straight in the eye. "That's Il Re."


	3. Intrigue

Akira lay on top of his bed, staring at the dark ceiling of the room. Night had finally fallen and dragged the entire school into silence. The grey-haired student could hear his roommate - and coincidentally estranged childhood friend - snoring from where he lay in his own bed on the other side of the room. Much as he knew he should, Akira couldn't get himself to sleep. Instead he lay on the bed with his eyes wide open, thinking about what he had learned already about the school and its inhabitants.

Not long after the infamous _Il Re_ had entered the dining hall, Akira and Keisuke had slipped out and returned to their dorm room where the brunet could finally give some details to the new student of the school.

Keisuke had told him that he had been in Toshima University one year previously already, but had quit halfway through for personal reasons so he was now starting in the first year yet again. But the time he had already spent in the school had been invaluable, and he had already learned many things about how the system worked.

Alphas and omegas were generally segregated to different parts of the school, with only certain classes overlapping; otherwise they slept, ate, and had outside activities apart from one another. There was another segregation within the school, and that was amongst the alphas themselves. The top alphas, the ones with the best pedigrees and the ones with the greatest physical strength, were separate from the rest and placed within what was simply known as the 'S-Class' of the school. They were superior in every way and as such they did not have classes with any of the other alphas or the omegas. To get into the S-Class was the highest honour and proved you were the best of the best. At the top of the S-Class was the top alpha in the entire school, and that was Il Re - or Shiki, as was his true name.

Akira had always felt like an alpha in an omega's skin, and the thought of making it to be the best of the best certainly sounded like something he wanted. If he gained that level of superiority, he knew no one would be able to control him any longer.

"How does one join the S-Class?" Akira had asked Keisuke, and the brown-haired boy had laughed nervously at the question.

"You have to join Igura."

He wouldn't say anything more on the subject, which left Akira agitated and irritated, which in turn caused him to lay awake in the middle of the night pondering over what he had learned. At some point exhaustion must have gotten the better of him because he found himself being shaken awake by his roommate. Wiping his eyes to help wake up, Akira slowly rolled out of bed and dug around in his backpack while Keisuke got dressed.

Pulling the silver canister out of his bag, he screwed open the top and poured one of the pills out of the container and onto his palm. It was a small oval shaped pill, half of it a dark translucent blue, the other half an opaque white. Throwing the pill into his mouth, he swallowed it before putting the pills back into his bag and getting dressed as well. He had to make sure to take one pill a day or else he ran the risk of losing both his alpha pheromones and the ability to prevent his heat cycle.

Once they were both dressed and with their bags packed the two students made their way out of the dorm and down the main hall in the opposite direction of where they had travelled the day before to get to the dining hall.

"Looks like we have literature first," Keisuke commented as they walked, screwing up his face slightly as he looked at the class list. Akira didn't say anything, just followed his friend to the classroom - it certainly helped having someone that already knew the way to class. Eventually they turned down a smaller hall that was already jam-packed with students waiting for the class rooms to open. Thankfully today it wasn't only alphas that could be smelled, as omegas mixed in with the alphas along the hall.

Pushing their way through towards the end, Keisuke eventually stopped by one of the doors and leaned on the wall next to it as they waited for the teacher to arrive. Akira chose to stand beside Keisuke, hands shoved into his jean pockets and eyes cast downward to block out the noise and movement surrounding him. The other students were loud and noisy, and the occasional rambunctious alpha would accidentally knock into him.

The turquoise-eyed man would be visibly surprised when he suddenly felt a large force rush against his body, followed by a tight grasp on his right arm. Looking down, he found himself looking into the large blue eyes of a blonde girl who giggled and held his arm even tighter as she swung her body back and forth, using his arm for support.

"You new here? You look like you could use some company," she giggled before blinking suggestively at him and causing him to stiffen in surprise. With a loud cough, Keisuke reached forwards to pry Akira out of the girl's arms and throw her a dirty look.

"I hardly think it's appropriate for a girl to throw herself on a man like that," he stuttered, clearly uncomfortable with the situation as he spoke.

"Girl? How rude! I'm a man!" the blond retorted, a cheesy grin still on her - _his_ \- face as he beamed nonchalantly up at Keisuke. The brunet visibly flinched, letting go of Akira and taking another look over him.

"No way!" he gasped, which caused the small teen to stick his tongue out and quip, "Yes way!" He then proceeded to undo his belt and began to pull his pants down as if to provide proof, which was quickly halted when Keisuke hastily grabbed his hands and forced him to stop.

Akira watched the exchange without a word, staring at the strange boy that had suddenly appeared at their side. He was short and skinny, with fair skin and bright blue eyes that made him appear at first glance to be a young girl. His attire didn't help much, a black short-sleeved shirt with plaid on the arms, matching shorts, and red shoes with a thick sole that once again gave the appearance of a childish girl. Akira also couldn't help but notice the silver dog tag tangling from the teen's neck, dancing back and forth as he moved.

"I'm Rin!" the boy finally introduced himself, throwing forwards his skinny hand which forced Akira into a handshake, before Keisuke hesitantly offered his own hand to shake. Akira took in his scent, and noticing nothing permeating his body he came to the conclusion that he must be an omega like him.

"Keisuke... and this is Akira," Keisuke introduced the two of them, since from just a sideways glance he got the impression Akira wasn't going to introduce himself to the blond-haired boy.

"Alright! Move on, move on, I need to get to the door!" someone suddenly shouted through the crowd, causing the students to part and allow a tall man to slowly enter through the emptied space and make his way towards the door.

With ruffled brown hair, brown eyes and an unshaved face, he looked nothing short of worn-down. His white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned near his neckline and was covered with suspenders that held up his brown pants. As he passed by, Akira could smell the heavy stench of smoke on his body.

Slowly he opened the door and moved into the classroom with the students quickly filing in behind him. Akira and Keisuke chose seats in the back of the class, and to Akira's mild annoyance Rin decided to take the seat next to him. Rin laughed and poked fun at the brunet on the other side of the grey-haired omega through the duration of time it took for the students to file into the room, and when it was finally full everyone settled down.

"Welcome, to a new year of students both alphas and omegas alike. I'm Motomi, and as you can tell from your class schedule, I am your literature teacher," the man began to speak at the front of the class, his tone calm and collected as he spoke with to the class with a faint, but kind smile on his face. He then turned to the white board and began to scribble down information, all the while beginning his start of the year lecture.

It didn't take long for Akira to be distracted away from the lecture as Rin pulled on his jacket sleeve, blue eyes innocently gazing up at him.

"Ne, Akira, are you going to join Igura?"

"Igura?" Akira asked, instantly intrigued. It was what Keisuke mentioned the night before, only had failed to expand on it.

"Yeah, it's the game all alphas play at this school! I'm not allowed since I'm an omega, but I still participate all the same," he giggled, grabbing the dog tag that was hanging around his neck and held it out for Akira to look at. "Igura is the only way for a low-ranking pedigree alpha to get into the top S-Class."

"How?" Akira asked, reaching outwards to touch the cool metal of the dog tag.

"When you join, you're given five dog tags and you wear one - your highest card - around your neck. All of the tags have numbers on them like the cards in a deck, and your goal is to get a Royal Flush and keep it in the span of an entire year. If you can do that, you get into the S-Class," Rin whispered excitedly, eyes glistening with excitement at telling the rules of the game to a newcomer. "To get different dog tags, you have to steal the tags from other students in the school. The rule is as long as you don't mortally wound, maim, or kill them, you can do anything to get the tags."

"However..." Rin looked to the front of the class for a moment, and seeing Motomi still preoccupied in his lecture, quickly continued his explanation, "there's also another way to get into the S-Class with Igura, and that's to challenge Il Re to a fight and beat him. Of course, if you lose you aren't allowed to participate any longer, while if you fail the game normally you can still try again the following year."

Akira thought back to the previous day when he had first seen the infamous Il Re, the man dressed entirely in black with dangerous crimson eyes. He shivered involuntarily without realizing it; somehow, he felt it was unwise to go up against such a man.

"Rin! Aren't paying attention I see? If you're so smart to fail this class the first time around, then have the audacity to chit chat during it the second time, why don't you come up here and finish this sentence for me?" the teacher suddenly called from the front of the class, Motomi looking quite annoyed with the blond haired boy.

"Yes, sensei!" Rin called back, turning to Akira to stick out his tongue and wink at him before dashing down to the front of the class where Motomi continued to berate him.

 _Igura_... Akira rolled the name around in his head, his body lighting on fire as he found an unconscious craving to participate in this battle game. It was something he had always desired: to prove he had the capacity to live as an alpha, regardless of being born an omega.


	4. Predator

"You can see it, can't you? The beautiful structure of the pectoral, the way his serratus connects with his abdominal muscles! Oh! How I would love to run my knife down the center of his body and create a masterpiece out of his skin..."

Akira sat at the back of the classroom, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed against his chest and eyes only half open. He watched with disinterest as the teacher in front of the class began running his hands over the wax dummy yet again, practically salivating with each muscle that he touched.

"How does someone like him even _become_ a teacher?" Rin muttered from beside Akira, his petite body hunched over his desk with arms crossed and head between them.

The man striding around the front of the classroom with a ridiculous ivory Victorian doctor mask on his face was Arbitro, the biology teacher for another mixed alpha and omega class. If nothing else, the mask matched his double-breasted white suit, complimented by a crimson shirt and lime green tie underneath. Sweeping blond locks surrounded the teacher's face, giving him an air of snobbery as he pranced around with the torso in his hands, rubbing his white gloves along its surface and indulging himself in his own fantasies.

" _I_ heard he experiments on kids that fail his class," someone murmured from in front of Akira, which was followed swiftly by snickering that caught the teacher's attention.

"Quiet! I will not tolerate that attitude during my teaching!" he snapped, his cool gaze looking out from the thin slits in his mask. When the laughter ceased he went back to caressing the torso doll and sputtering more nonsense about his art.

Biology class was the last class of the day, and coincidently was the second class in which they saw Rin in - apparently he had failed a lot of his first year classes. Keisuke snored lightly in his seat beside Akira, put to sleep by the mad man's ravings. Akira, on the other hand, was awake but wasn't paying any attention to the class he was in. Rather, his mind racing with thoughts about Igura, the game Rin had told him about that morning.

The end of class couldn't come soon enough, and as soon as the bell rang, Akira stood in his seat and headed towards the door. His sudden movement woke a sleepy Keisuke, who looked at his friend with bleary eyes.

"Where y'goin?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled to stand up and follow the grey-haired teen. But by the time he was ready, Akira was already gone.

Akira moved swiftly and efficiently to the outside of the classroom, hesitating for only a second before turning down the hall in one direction, hoping it would lead him to his destination. However, just as he turned, he suddenly crashed into someone and he was forced to take a step back to readjust himself before looking at who he had run into.

The boy was short in stature and lacked any sort of muscle on any part of his body - though of course it was hard to tell, with the baggy black leather jacket he wore and sliming leather pants to match. He had long white hair that fell down around his face and hid it for the most part, but it wasn't hard to notice the black sunglasses that he wore even though he was currently indoors.

Akira was staring at him still when the strange boy suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards. The grey-haired teen stumbled for a moment as he was pulled forwards before he managed to catch himself, only to be let go a second later. Through the sunglasses the boy stared at Akira, an awkward pause that seemed to last forever before he finally turned and headed off in the opposite direction. It was at that moment that Akira realized what had just happened: the boy had _smelled_ him. It hadn't been just a momentary curiosity sniff either; he had purposely dragged him closer to make sure of something.

Without a doubt, that boy knew he wasn't really an alpha.

At that realization, Akira took off after the white haired boy, but after only a few turns down random halls he realized he had gone and lost him. Determined not to let him go he turned down another hall that he had not been down before - and ran into something _large_.

"Oi! Watch where you're runnin', little lady," a low growl sounded from above his head, causing Akira to look upwards and see who he had run into this time. It was definitely much worse than when he had run into the small boy earlier.

Standing above him was the man he had seen the previous day, who had stopped the blond-haired alpha from killing a student. He wore a heavy set coat atop a camo shirt, with black jeans and combat boots to match. In his hand he held the pointer Akira had noticed before, and from a closer look he saw that it really was much larger and heavier than any normal pointer a teacher normally used - this one looked more like a military club than a teaching tool.

"Hey," the man suddenly growled, leaning down towards Akira and causing him to involuntarily flinch backwards, "your blood... smells _good_."

That was all the warning he was given before he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt and lifted upwards until he could just barely stand on the tops of his toes. He struggled back and forth as his hands grappled with the wrist holding him up, but in the end Akira was unable to budge the hold the man had on him. From up close he could see that the twisted grin on the man's face revealed unusually sharp canines.

"Let go," he stammered, trying to hide the fear that was beginning to creep up from deep inside of him. He was suddenly hoisted even higher up, his feet not even touching the ground anymore.

"Ya know, they don't like me touchin' the omegas, tellin' me they're too weak and would break too easy. But the alphas, they don't care much about them. I can devour them and nothin' would happen to me, you know?" the voice rolled into Akira's ears in a baritone murmur, and he struggled that much more when the man suddenly grabbed the back of his head and yanked his hair to expose his neck. _Shit_! Akira cursed inwardly as he fought to have the man relinquish his hold on his shirt. He could feel hot breath spilling against his throat, and then -

"Finally- hah! F-found you..." Keisuke's voice stammered from behind him, and the arrival of a witness caused the man to finally release Akira. The grey-haired male stumbled for a moment, struggling to gain some semblance of balance, before falling backwards onto his ass.

"Tch. Ah well, got your scent now," the man murmured, tapping a finger against his nose before he brushed past the two students and continued on in the direction he was originally heading.

It took a moment before Keisuke finally realized what the situation had been just moments before, and with eyes wide he dashed to his friend's side.

"Akira! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" he asked worriedly, chestnut eyes quickly scanning Akira's body for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine," Akira mumbled, dragging himself to his feet and brushing off the dust that had gathered on his clothes from being tossed on the ground. As much as he pretended to be okay, with a stoic face and calm eyes, he couldn't stop the racing of his heart. What the hell was that? That man had thought he was an alpha... So why was he about to prey on him? He wanted to shiver at the thought, but instead shook himself to calm down.

His entire life Akira had spent being suppressed by the alphas, but trying to live amongst them as one of their own was an entirely different feeling. It was a different type of suppression, one he found himself starting to struggle with.

"... to eat?" Akira only just realized with a start that Keisuke had been talking to him, and when he looked at his friend he could see that the brunet knew he had been ignoring him. Letting out a sigh, Keisuke rubbed the back of his neck as he flashed a small smile at the omega and began again. "Now that class is over, do you want to go together to eat?"

"No... I have something I need to do," Akira murmured, before turning on his heels and abandoning a forlorn Keisuke in the halls.

Shifting the weight of his backpack on his back, the grey-haired teen quickly moved down the halls, making sure to keep his sights completely clear this time so that he wouldn't chance running into yet another person and find them in an even worse mood than the last. Eventually the surroundings around him began to look familiar, and his pace quickened as he finally knew the last leg of the journey to his destination.

He was almost out of breath, so he took the chance to catch it before looking up at the sign that hung above the oak doors in front of him: Main Office. Even without Rin telling him, he knew it was here that his future would be decided for him. It would be those that ran the school that would give him the power to change his fate forever, to claim his true calling as a top alpha of the university, and never have to be suppressed again.

Reaching forward, he grabbed the cool steel of the handle before pushing it open and stepping into the office. The room was dark and crowded with papers and furniture haphazardly thrown here and there. It was obvious from a first glance that it was a place students did not ever visit, since there wasn't the slightest attention to detail given to the room.

As eyes attempted to adjust to the light, he spotted movement coming out from a door in a side wall and turned his turquoise gaze to the figure that had just stepped out. It was a tall and slender woman, with red hair cascading down around her shoulders and blue eyes that seemed to bore straight into his very being. She wore a long red coat that accentuated her curves perfectly, though it was obvious that she was missing her left arm with the way the fabric moved and fluttered around with no obstacle to stop it.

Finished staring, Akira moved his gaze back to her face and saw her red lips were curled into a strangely criminal smile.

"Hello, Akira. I've been waiting for you."


	5. Damnation

"Akira: citizen number 11298-TM-3099, age 19, height 172cm; grew up in Toshima Bunny Orphanage and-" blue eyes glittered maliciously as they look out from behind red bangs, red lips curling sadistically before the last few words left the woman's mouth, "an omega."

_So they know_... Akira stared back at the woman with a level stare, not giving her the satisfaction of his momentary panic he felt rushing through his body like adrenaline.

Earlier, Akira had made his way through the labyrinth school to find his way to the office on the main floor where he had planned to sign himself up for Igura, a bloody and violent game played by alphas to rank themselves into the S-Class of the school. What he had not been expecting was the cold principal of the school that had apparently been waiting for him: the red-haired alpha female Emma. The teen's turquoise eyes flickered briefly as they glanced towards the omega male standing in the corner of the room, watching the exchange between the two without a single word passing his lips. Emma had introduced the man as Gwen, the vice-principal of the school as well as her mate.

The redhead sat at her desk now, the only clutter-free spot in the small, dark room that lent the purpose of being her personal office. Akira sat in a chair across from her, giving her a level-headed stare as he listened to her, but did not respond. He could feel a brief moment of panic when she revealed that they knew he was an omega even though he had tried hard to make sure his secret was kept safe - but what was most unnerving was the fact she had allowed him to attend the school posed as an alpha in the first place.

He watched silently as her smile grew larger for a moment before vanishing completely, almost as if it had not been there to begin with.

"You're probably curious as to why I've allowed you into this school as an alpha, even though I knew you were an omega," she purred out in a cool tone, taking immediate control of the conversation. She waited for a moment, _almost_ as if she was expecting a reply from the teen, before she continued on as though he had given her an answer of agreement.

"There's something we need you to do for us, Akira. Something only you can do. You've heard of the game Igura, I assume?" Finally Akira would give her some semblance of an answer, a shallow nod of his head that indicated he had already heard of the game. "Good, then that will make things easier. We need you to participate in Igura and help to uncover the underground activity that has been happening between the participants."

At this she would pause and lean forward towards the teen, as though trying to intimidate him with her alpha posturing. Akira let out a barely audible huff at her words, a small frown forming on his brow now as he shifted into a better position in his seat. He had already come to the office with the plan to join the game, but now he felt himself slightly hesitant to agree straight off the bat knowing that the principle herself wanted him to join for her own benefit.

"Why?" he finally spoke up, eyes glancing towards Gwen for a moment before focusing back on Emma again.

"Igura had always been a part of this school, however it's evolved into something more violent and deadly in the past few years. Lately, a new drug has been spreading through the school, distributed by an unknown source. This drug," a pause in her speech as she opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a small object before reaching forwards with her hand, palm open to show Akira what she held, "is known as Line."

Akira instinctively held out one of his hands in curiosity and soon felt the cool, smooth exterior of the bottle as it was dropped into his hand. It was a small bottle that was quite light, closed at one end with a rubber stopper. Leaning forwards to get a better look, Akira could see a pale orange-yellow liquid sloshing around inside. It was a drug unlike anything he had seen before, but then again, he had always avoided drugs to begin with.

"That drug is used by alphas because it heightens their natural predator instincts to an almost superhuman extent, far surpassing their normal strength and senses. With increased strength, they stand a better chance at beating other students and even Il Re. Unfortunately it's also proved itself to be poisonous to the body if taken for a long period of time, causing many students to be taken to the hospital; many cases are fatal."

Akira continued to stare at the drug for a long while before he would eventually give it back to Emma, who stored it in her desk drawer as she continued to talk about the drug. Turquoise eyes narrowed ever so slightly behind grey bangs, the teen thinking back once again to the bloody thrashing he had witnessed on his first day at the school. Just imagining what would have happened if that alpha had been on Line at the time - he assumed that the blond had not been using it since school hadn't even started by then - sent a small shiver down his spine of uneasiness. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but inwardly cringe at how desperate the alphas must be to take drugs just to try and become top of the pack. _Similar to how I'm desperate to be seen as an alpha..._ he realized with mild horror.

"Why not just ban the drug then?" Akira murmured, still unsure exactly as to how this related to what Emma wanted him to do for her.

"We have. We have also done our part in trying to stop the flow of the drugs, but unfortunately it's not so simple." Emma suddenly let out a sudden sigh of irritation, clearly angered by the fact the drug use in her own school was completely out of her control. "All the alphas that take Line do so in secret, most often after hours when it's dark, so it's usually not until they collapse from overdose that we actually find out that student has been taking the drug. It's also impossible to follow the drug trail, since no one seems to know who it is that's actually distributing Line to the students."

She stopped then, silent for a moment before a clatter of wood against wood could be heard as she shoved her chair backwards as she stood. Turning around, the alpha walked towards the small window at the very back of her office, half shrouded with dark grey curtains that made the sky outside look just as dull and weathered as when Akira had first arrived at the school.

"I don't know who it is that thinks they can do as they please in _my_ school... but I plan to find out who it is and stop them," she let out a low growl as she spoke the words, her ice blue eyes flickering in anger as she continued to stare out the window at her unseen enemy. Akira finally understood what it was Emma wanted him to do for her, even without her saying it. She wanted him to infiltrate the game Igura, join the participants and trace the drug back to its source. Because the students were the only ones able to get their hands on the drug, it was something he could do that they couldn't.

But he couldn't accept that; couldn't accept being someone's _dog_. It was precisely the reason he wanted to be seen as an alpha in society's eyes, so he could no longer be subjugated to the whims of alphas simply because of his omega lineage.

"If I refuse...?" Akira would be the one to break the silence engulfing the office, his eyes challenging as he slowly stood up from his chair and met the woman with a level stare as she turned her face around to look at him. She was silent for a moment before a smile smoothed its way onto her lips, a condescending grin that grated at the teen's nerves.

"Then you'll be kicked out of the school and returned to the streets as a disgraced omega," she purred in a cool tone, turning her entire body to face him now as if hoping to intimidate him with her stance. "How long do you think you'll survive when alphas learn that you had tried to pose as one of them?"

A jolt ran through Akira's body, his eyes widening for only a brief moment before he narrowed them again to calm his racing nerves. He knew only too well what sort of welcome he would receive if he were to leave the school now and have his secret be exposed to everyone around him. Alphas were violent and dominant in society, but above all else they were also _proud_ of their status in society. If they were to find out that an omega had tried to disguise himself as one of them... Death wouldn't be enough of a penalty for that.

Akira clenched his fists at his side, jaw tightening ever so slightly. This is what he hated the most, being controlled like he was merely an object - a _puppet_ \- and not a human being. He had come to the school for the sole purpose of changing his situation in life, but now he found himself in the same place he had been before he had ever come here. What grated his nerves most, however, was the alpha that dared to control him. She held no arrogance, no violence, no intimidation; she simply _smiled_ at him in that sickly sweet condescending grin of hers, as though she knew he had no choice but to accept her terms.

The grey-haired teen had already planned to join Igura, but now he would be doing so under someone else's terms. His main goal would no longer be to claim a spot in the S-Class, but rather to be an investigator into the school's workings and find out who was distributing the Line drug to the students.

The silence continued until it became almost unbearable, the proud alpha and stubborn omega refusing to back down from one another. Their staring match was broken only when the omega Gwen suddenly emerged from the shadows and spoke up, making Akira jump in surprise at actually hearing the man speak for the first time since he had entered that office.

"If you find and expose the drug source for us, we will alter your citizen file so that you are registered as an alpha and can freely live the rest of your life without worry someone will uncover the truth of your societal status," the man spoke with little change to the expression on his stoic face. The teen turned his head around to stare into the dark eyes of the rather tall and well-built omega, his own face never changing expressions as his mind raced quickly with thought about the advantages of letting himself submit to an alpha's will; one last time. "It's an offer you can't refuse."

"So, Akira? What is your decision?" Emma spoke now, never once looking at Gwen.

There really wasn't any decision to make. Join the game under their terms and keep his identity safe, or risk potentially fatal violence at the hand of alphas that learn about his secret.

Little did he know his next words were about to change his life forever: "I'll do it."


End file.
